Enter Goku
"Enter Goku" is the twenty-sixth episode of the Namek Saga and the fifty-second episode of the original Saban dub for the Dragon Ball Z series. If The Tree of Might three-parter is counted, then this episode is fifty-fifth overall in the Saban dub. It aired in first-run syndication on May 23, 1998. Summary Chi-Chi is having a nightmare about Gohan's well-being. Dr. Brief then tells Chi-Chi that his Capsule Corporation spaceship is finally ready. Chi-Chi then rushes inside and starts the space pod only for it to fall after going around 100 feet in the sky. Meanwhile, the massive Recoome is battling Gohan. Recoome is winning by a mile but Gohan refuses to give up. At the same time, Captain Ginyu and Frieza are ready to summon the Namekian Dragon, Porunga. Before they summoned him, Captain Ginyu shows his dance of joy. Frieza says to save for another time and they try to summon the Dragon, but nothing happened. At the same time, Nail felt something terrible is happening to Grand Elder Guru as he could see something in the future. Recoome is still beating up on Gohan. Recoome then charges in and Gohan makes his move by giving Recoome a few punches. Just when Gohan had him on the ropes, Recoome made his move and hit Gohan. Back at Frieza's Spaceship, Frieza remembers an elder Namekian telling Frieza that even if he have all the seven Dragon Balls he still would not be able to summon the Dragon. Frieza thought that there was a procedure that needed to be done that only the Nameks knew about. Captain Ginyu then pointed out that there must some Namekians left on the planet. Frieza then spots three of them on his scouter in Quadrant 4 and heads out quickly leaving Captain Ginyu in charge of the ship and the Dragon Balls. Gohan struggles with the mighty Recoome until the massive Recoome launched his biggest attack yet, which knocked out Gohan. Gohan with almost nothing left to give gave Recoome one final punch. Recoome dodged the attack and then gave Gohan a vicious kick. This snapped Gohan's neck and spine in two, and left the Saiyan on the brink of death. Jeice and Burter who were reflecting on the battle and could not believe the kid had almost lasted against Recoome. Just when Recoome is about finish off Gohan, something enters Namek's atmosphere attracting everyone's attention, its Goku arriving in his space pod. He then goes to rescue his friends at the battlefield and in doing so shows off his brilliant speed. After that, Goku gives Gohan a Senzu Bean and Gohan is regained back to health while the Ginyu Force astonished by the healing of Gohan. Trivia *In the original footage, the seat of Recoome's pants had been blown off, exposing his buttocks. In the edited version of the show, Saban had drawn black over the buttocks to censor it, yet, for some reason, still kept a small amount of skin, directly above the buttocks, exposed. External links *IMDb page for "Enter Goku (1998)" *Review of the episode's censorship *Review of the episode's censorship Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Edited Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Namek Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z